Fayth
by BeanNut
Summary: Ok, I'm not completely finished the plot yet, so right now it's a love story I will add more as soon as I can(Story will get better from here on out!)(R&R please) (Chapter 3 is up) (YunaxTidus)
1. I

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own FFX or any of the characters. It all belongs to those lucky people at Square Soft. I make no money from this story, so don't bother suing. Plus, I really need these lint balls…  
  
Authors Note: This story starts right after Yuna's speech at the end of FFX. The first part of the story will be primarily romance, but as it progresses, I will add some action to it. This story could either be very long with many a chapter, or I might forget about it and let it drift away with all my other unfinished stories… Only time will tell. Now! On with the story!  
  
  
I  
  
Yuna walked back down the peer at Luca Harbor, she had left the group for a few minutes, wanting some time to herself. She stopped at the end of the dock and stared out over the horizon, then, kneeling, she dipped her hand into the water and closed her eyes.  
  
In her mind she pictured him, his wild blonde hair sticking out in all directions. Those beautiful blue eyes staring at her. He was smiling, he always smiled, always tried to cheer her up.  
  
Tidus, if only you knew how much I miss you. I would do anything for the chance to see you again.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, falling slowly into the water.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tidus was standing in the Farplane, next to his father, Jecht. He loved that he was getting the chance to reunite with his dad, but without Yuna he could never be truly happy.  
  
"You love her, don't you boy?" Jecht said. It really wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "But I'll never get the chance to tell her that will I?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that," said a voice that sounded very much like that of a child's.  
  
Tidus whirled around and found himself staring at the Fayth, the small, purple cloaked being who had been the reason Tidus ever existed, the reason Tidus went to Spira in the first place.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"You have done so much for us," the Fayth replied, "You have given us rest after so many years, even though you knew you would be sacrificing your very existence. As a symbol of our gratitude we will give you a physical body, and allow you to return to Spira."  
  
Tidus jumped forward, feeling more alive then he had ever felt before, "Are you serious?" he asked, almost not believing he might get the chance to see Yuna again.  
  
"Yes, very serious. You will be sent to Spira. But first I assume you will want to bid your father farewell."  
  
Tidus turned to Jecht and stepped up to him, "Ya know dad, I never thought I'd actually say this but, I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Aw c'mon kid, don't go gettin' all sappy on me," Jecht said rather uncomfortably. It was obvious he wasn't very good at stuff like this.  
  
"Goodbye old man," said Tidus, giving his father a short, unexpected hug.  
  
Then, turning back to the Fayth, Tidus saw two more men who hadn't been standing there moments before. One was clad in a long red trench coat, and the other was wearing a long hooded robe.  
  
"Auron, Lord Braska," he began, "It's been fun. Maybe I'll see you again someday"  
  
"It may be so," said Auron, "For it seems your story will not be ending here."  
  
"Farewell Tidus," said Lord Braska, "Say hello to my daughter for me. And please, take care of her."  
  
Grinning, Tidus flashed him a quick thumbs up, "You got it!"  
  
Tidus looked at the Fayth, "Ok, I'm ready."   
  
Slowly, Tidus began to disappear. He waved goodbye to Jecht, and then in a bright flash of light, he was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
The next thing Tidus knew, he was curled up in a little ball underwater. Stretching out and smiling, he began to swim to the surface, where he thought he heard a faint whistling sound.  
  
************************************************************************   
Yuna stood on the dock, two fingers in her mouth. She was whistling loudly, a last desperate attempt to bring back Tidus. Sighing, she hung her head sadly.  
  
"I suppose I should get back to the others before they start to worry about me."  
  
She turned from the dock and slowly began to walk away. Then suddenly she stopped, hearing a noise from behind her. At first, it simply sounded like water splashing out against the wood, but then it became louder, and more distinct. It was the sound of someone climbing onto the dock.  
  
Yuna spun around and saw him standing there, soaking wet. She couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
"Yuna," he said, his voice was soft and loving.  
  
"T..Tidus?" she stammered, still not believing he was actually here.  
  
Suddenly, without even realizing she was doing it, Yuna was running towards him and embracing him. The next thing she knew, they locked in a passionate kiss. Yuna never wanted this moment to end.   
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. II

II  
  
After a long moment, their kiss broke. Yuna stared at Tidus for a moment before she spoke, "Tidus, how did you get here?"  
  
Tidus told Yuna everything that had happened on the Farplane, up to when he appeared back in Spira.  
  
"I can't believe you back!" she exclaimed, never in her life had Yuna felt so happy.  
  
Suddenly a loud cheerful voice rang out, "Yunie!" cried the person, Rikku, "What are you doing out…"   
  
Rikku stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes and mouth wide open with shock.  
  
"Tidus? Is that you?" she asked unbelievingly.  
  
"In the flesh," he replied grinning.  
  
"But how?" she asked shocked.   
  
"Can we wait until we're with all of the others, that way I don't have to tell the story over and over again."  
  
"Ok then," Rikku said, a smile returning to her face, "Everyone's waiting on for you on the airship. Let's go!"  
  
Within a few minutes, everybody was standing around Tidus in the airship's hanger. They listened as he told them how the Fayth said he could return to Spira.  
  
"Wow, this is great!" exclaimed Wakka after hearing the tale, "I guess your really back ya?"  
  
"It's good to have you back Tidus," said Lulu as calmly as she could, but it was rather obvious that she too was overjoyed at having Tidus back."  
  
Cid walked up to the group and said, "Alright, were about to take off, where was it we were going again? Besaid?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Cid," Yuna replied, "Thank you for taking us."  
  
"It's no problem, but get ready because were taking off in a couple of minutes."  
  
"So," Tidus said, starting up the conversation again, "What've I missed?"  
  
"Not too much," Wakka replied, "You weren't gone for as long as it seemed."  
  
They felt the ship rumble as the engines powered up, and then they felt the airship being to move, slowly at first, but it quickly picked up speed.  
  
Tidus walked over to Kimahri, who had been rather silent the whole time, "How are ya Kimahri?"  
  
"Kimahri glad Tidus is back, Tidus makes Yuna feel happy. When Yuna happy, Kimahri happy."  
  
Tidus laughed, it felt good to laugh, it had been a while since he had had anything to laugh at.  
  
Suddenly the noise of the ship's engine stopped, and the airship rocked violently.  
  
"Dad! What was that?" Rikku yelled out.  
  
"The engine failed!" he yelled back, "The ships going down!"  
  
The ship began to nosedive downwards, zooming towards the forest they had been flying over.  
Tidus ran to Yuna, covering her, hoping to shield her from any danger.  
  
Then, as the airship crashed into the treetops, everything went black.  
  
"Tidus! Come on Tidus wake up man!" Tidus heard the voice, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. Then he suddenly felt very cold and wet. He slowly opened his eyes. Wakka was kneeling next to him, shaking him lightly. Rikku was standing before him, a bucket in her hand.  
  
  
"Wha? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You got knocked out man," Wakka answered, "I've been trying to wake you up for a couple minutes. But looks like that water Rikku dumped on your face did the job ya?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, still a little groggy.  
  
"Are you alright Tidus?" he heard Yuna ask.  
  
"I'm alright," he replied, "I've just got a headache."  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just hit my head is all," he said, climbing slowly to his feet. He looked around, the airship was ruined, scraps of metal were lying on the floor. There was branches and bark from trees they had hit scattered everywhere.  
  
"Good," said Cid, who was sitting on the floor, "Cause were defiantly not flying out of this forest. Some of the people got really hurt when we crashed, including me," he looked down at his left leg, it was scraped and bloody.  
  
"Most of the people aren't going to be able to walk out of this forest," he continued, "You guys are gonna have to go alone. I think there's a little town just outside the forest, go there and see if you can get some help. But be careful, I'm positive that this place is dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry Dad," Rikku replied, "We beat Sin, I doubt this little forest is going to stop us."  
  
Wakka had walked off, and was rummaging through a large trunk, "There it is," he said, standing up. In his hand he held a sword. He looked at Tidus and tossed him the sword, "Remember this?"  
  
Tidus grabbed the sword and swung it through the air, "Of course I do, how could I forget?"  
  
He walked towards a large hole that had been torn into the side of the airship. Looking out into the forest he grinned and hopped out. He pointed the sword at the forest and said, "Lets go!" 


	3. III

III  
  
The party hiked through the forest. They had been attacked by a few creatures, but none of them had really proved any threat to them, however, the forest was a lot more humid than any of them had expected. The humidity really seemed to be effecting Yuna. All of the others were tired, but it was taking all of her energy just to keep up with them. After a while, they decided it would be a good idea to rest. They walked up to a large shady tree, and sat down.  
  
"Rikku," Tidus said, "Do you have any idea how much longer it will be until were out of this place?"  
  
Rikku looked down at the map her father had given her before they had left, "About half a mile," she said.  
  
"Ok, that's not too much farther," said Tidus, "Yuna, how long do you need to rest?"  
  
"Not too long, I think I'll be able to go on in about ten minutes."  
  
Tidus leaned back, putting an arm around Yuna, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
Rikku wasn't very tired, spending most of her life in the desert, she was adapt to heat. She had walked ahead to check out the path. Minutes later they heard her scream.  
  
Getting up quickly, the group ran after her. They found her in a small pond, it looked as if she had fallen in. She was scrambling out of the pond, a giant creature slowly moving after her.  
  
It had several long tentacles, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The tentacles were reaching for Rikku, but she managed to avoid their grasp. Tidus stepped forward, brandishing his sword, ready to fight.  
  
To his surprise, one of the creatures tentacles whipped forward moving past him and grabbing Yuna by the leg. It pulled her out and held her above itself, about to drop her into it's gaping mouth.  
  
Tidus's reaction was instantaneous. He ran, and leaped through the air headed right for the creature. He swung his sword at the tentacle holding Yuna, and easily severed it. He quickly grabbed hold of Yuna and continued moving. He flew past the creature and landed in the water, Yuna in his arms.   
  
He turned around to find the creature turning towards him, tentacles thrashing in pain and anger. It looked like it was about to attack, when suddenly it burst into flames.  
  
Lulu was standing on the shore, her animated moogle doll standing in front of her. She had cast Firaga on the creature, and not a moment too soon.  
  
"It's not finished yet!" she yelled to them, "Get out of the water before it recovers."  
  
Tidus and Yuna quickly pulled themselves out of the water. Lulu immediately began to cast another spell, Thundaga. Lightning fell from the sky and struck the water. The creature began to twitch as the electrical current ran through it's body. The spell eventually ran it course, and the creature stopped moving all together.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tidus asked Yuna, helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, dusting herself off, "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," he replied.  
  
They looked at each other, then suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
By this time, the others had crossed the pond and were looking at them, odd expressions on her face.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Wakka, rubbing his head, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," said Tidus, slowly standing up straight and regaining his breath.  
  
"Alright," said Yuna after she had managed to stop laughing, "Let's keep moving."  
  
The group pressed on, and the rest of the journey went on fine. Eventually, they made it to the edge of the forest. Before them lay a small village.  
  
"Well," said Rikku, "Let's go and get some help."  
  
The group walked forward to the gates of the town. Hoping that their stay there would be uneventful.  
  
(I need Reviews! I don't know if this story's good or not. I need people to tell me what they think!) 


End file.
